


Sweet Tooth

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [12]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time between the MinAo heart-to-heart scene in Mink’s re:connect good route and the epilogue scene.</p><p>Ever since Aoba finally broke down the metaphorical barrier between him and Mink, he’s developed something like a mild fascination with the oil-cream-whatever that Mink used on him.  Mink always uses that stuff whenever they make love and well, Aoba just likes how sweet it tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut without plot, really. I have no excuse for this other than to console myself because I cannot go home from my uni until Christmas break and I tend to feel really homesick around the long weekends and such. Writing fluff and porn is how I deal with it.

 

“I’ll be working a bit late today, sorry, Aoba,” Mink says in his deep, brisk voice. Aoba looks up from his steaming mug and sees that Mink is frowning slightly, staring straight into Aoba’s eyes. There used to be a time when Aoba could never see any sort of emotion from Mink but now, Mink has really opened up to him. With every day that passes, Aoba sees more hints of emotions and thoughts that reflect onto Minks’ expression, his gestures, and his tonality. It makes him happy to know that he’s the one that helped Mink unlock the gates to his once-heavily guarded heart.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Aoba reassures him. “I think I’ll go explore the northern part of the forest today.”

Mink smiles. He stands up from his chair and walks over to Aoba. The taller man then leans down to kiss Aoba chastely on the lips. “Have a good day then. Don’t venture past the little grove of dead trees you’ll find because it _will_ be difficult for you to navigate beyond that point.”

“Okay,” Aoba answers, smiling as Mink pulls back.

 

 

-

 

 

“Ren, how far are we from the cabin?” Aoba asks as he wipes the sweat off his brow.

“We are approximately two-point-six-seven kilometres from the cabin. If you continue to walk straight in the current direction, you should be able to see the edge of the forest pretty soon,” Ren replies.

It’s been a couple of hours since Aoba set out to explore the forest and, well, he’s sort of bored already. He’s already gone to the grove that Mink had mentioned and it was beautiful in a haunting, devastating way. After taking a couple pictures so that he could put it in the scrapbook he’s started the other night, he turned around and started to head home.

Another hour passes before Aoba finally arrives back home and the first thing he does is strip off all his clothes and walk straight into the bathroom inside of Mink’s bedroom. He feels like he is covered in layers of sweat and grime from walking for hours and while he loves the smell of the forest, drying sweat feels super disgusting.

He takes his time in the bath and remembers to answer some emails from Granny and Koujaku. Granny, as per usual, is worried about his well-being and she says that she will send him some more of his clothes if he’d like. He thanks her for her considerate thoughts. Koujaku’s email is less than decent to say the least, and he seems quite determined to know the dirty details of Aoba’s love life. Aoba thinks of a clever way to shut him up and prays that Koujaku will stop badgering him about that subject matter.

By the time he climbs out of the bath, feeling thoroughly cleaned and fresh, the sun is in the middle of the sky. Mink’s room is always flooded with the warm late afternoon sun and Aoba likes to just lounge around in here during this time.

He is casually looking around the room when he sees that one of the drawers is slightly ajar: the drawer that keeps the scented oil. Aoba’s cheeks heat up as he remembers its delectable scent and taste, and how Mink would use it. Mink described it as some sort of relaxant that also doubles as an aphrodisiac. To be honest, Aoba quite enjoys the taste of it. He’s never had a sweet tooth before but this oil, well, it’s a special case.

Feeling slightly guilty—because this is snooping, isn’t it?—Aoba opens the drawer all the way and takes out the round, wooden box of oil. He opens the lid slightly and immediately, the fragrance of wild flowers and honey hits his nose. It makes his mouth water and Aoba unconsciously brings the container close to his face.

Closer up, the smell is even more overwhelming. He’s always loved how it tasted and felt against his skin and now . . . well he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t the slightest bit aroused.

Against his better judgement, he dips his finger into the oil and pops his finger into his mouth.

Sweetness spreads across his tongue like liquid fire and he can’t help but moan loudly at the taste. Its effects hit him pretty quickly, immediately raising his body temperature the slightest bit and making Aoba’s lower abdomen burn with desire. Soft whimpers continue to fall out of his mouth as he continues to lick and suck on his finger, wanting to get all of the cream off his finger.

He’s quite disappointed when the taste of honey melts into the salt of his skin. So he scoops out more of the thing—with three of his fingers this time—and resumes to lap at his fingers as though it were a sweet. Actually, it’s better than any other candy Aoba’s had in his entire life and the more he has, the more his body craves the unique scent and taste of it.

Before he is fully cognizant of it, Aoba is fully hard, his cock curving up against his lower stomach. Through the haze of building arousal, he can sort of feel the slick head of his cock rubbing lightly against the skin of his stomach with each ragged breath that Aoba expels from his lungs.

Aoba sets the box down on the table and brings his oil-covered hand to his erection and lightly squeezes it. Shocks of numbing sweetness tingles up his spine and that’s when Aoba throws all caution to the wind. He strokes himself quickly and impatiently, too wound up to care about properly enjoying the moment or whatever. His entire body is throbbing with wants and needs and already, he feels so close to his release.

His eyes snap open when a hot finger traces the rim of his entrance. It’s a shape that is seared into his memory and Aoba slowly turns around. Mink is stood behind him with a suggestive smirk on his beautiful face, his golden eyes burning with lust.

“What a sight to come home to, Aoba,” Mink states, his voice even lower than the usual with the touch of huskiness in it. “My manager let me off early so I thought I’d surprise you by taking you to your favourite restaurant in town but now . . .” Mink trails off, his hypnotising eyes trained on Aoba’s eyes as he skims the back of his hot hands down Aoba’s waistline. The touch feels too good and Aoba shivers, his eyes slipping shut on their own accord. They tease his sensitive flesh on their way down to Aoba’s erection. One hand wraps around him loosely while the other lightly touches his entrance again.

“Mink!” Aoba gasps. “Don’t tease, please!” He has somewhat grown used to his body becoming so needy when affected by the oil and he doesn’t feels so embarrassed when he rocks his hips back so that he can feel more of Mink’s fleeting touches.

“What do you want, then?” Mink whispers, his lips grazing the top of the shell of Aoba’s ear.

“I want . . . want you to make love to me,” Aoba mumbles, leaning back into Mink’s warm chest. He loves how much larger Mink’s body is compared to his; being wrapped up in his embrace makes him feel safe and protected.

Mink doesn’t respond verbally. What he does, instead, is finally nudge a slick finger inside of Aoba. There is that momentary pressure and pang of pain but it soon dissipates into a pleasurable stretch and fullness. Mink’s fingertip find his sweet spot easily enough and slowly rub circles onto it, garnering loud, breathy moans from Aoba.

One finger quickly turns into two, then three, and Aoba is positive that he is going to go mad if Mink drags this out for one more minute. Mink alternates between sharp jabs to Aoba’s sweet spot and slow scissoring of his fingers, which is just too much for Aoba at his frenzied state.

“You okay?” Mink asks, his voice rumbling through their skin. Mink is pressed flush against Aoba’s back and Aoba can feel Mink’s own erection poking at the dip on his back.

“I’m fine, so just fuck me already,” Aoba retorts.

“I’ll never fuck you,” Mink says solemnly. “I’ll only make love to you, never meaningless like it was before.”

The sentiment makes Aoba’s heart flutter wildly in its cage. Hot, thick fingers leave his insides and are soon replaced by something much larger. Mink pushes in slowly, stopping momentarily every few seconds so that he’ll cause Aoba the minimal amount of pain. It’s really sweet of him, really, but Aoba’s body doesn’t want that. He wants Mink to pound into him right from the get-go and make him just _feel_.

So he pushes his hips back, catching Mink by surprise. Mink grips Aoba’s hips firmly so that Aoba can’t move much.

“You’re impatient,” he grumbles. “But you did go into the drawer without asking me, didn’t you?” Mink pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in quickly; a loud, breathless moan rushes out of Aoba’s mouth.

“S-sorry! I just wanted to have a taste of it—nngh—and it smelled so delicious and I couldn’t really help my-myself,” Aoba explains, his words half-lost because Mink is really pounding into him now and this position makes is easier for Mink to find his sweet spot.

“I guess you’ll have to take responsibility for your own actions, then,” Mink says, and Aoba can detect a hint of amusement in Mink's deep, sultry voice.

Mink shifts Aoba around a bit (without breaking a sweat, of course) and the next time he thrusts, it’s right into Aoba’s sweet spot. Maybe it’s because he’s eaten some of that oil but this feels even better than when they usually do this. His body is wrought with electrifying rapture and he’s so close.

It surprises Aoba when he comes untouched. Mink grunts as he comes as well, fingers digging into Aoba’s hips not quite hard enough to leave a bruise, but enough so that Aoba will be able to feel it when he pokes those spots later. Aoba’s legs give out underneath him and thankfully, Mink holds him up as he slides out gingerly.

Mink just sweeps Aoba off his feet like it’s nothing—making Aoba blush brightly—and carries him to the bed. He goes to the bathroom to get a towel and after dampening it with warm water, he wipes Aoba clean then does the same unto him.

“You were pretty cute, you know,” Mink comments offhandedly, “standing in the middle of our room like that.”

“I—” Aoba cuts himself off. “So you’re not mad that I snooped?”

Mink shakes his head once. “Not really. I noticed that you seem to enjoy the taste of the oil and I’ve been trying to gather the necessary ingredients to make a new batch of it anyway.”

“Okay, I’m glad to hear that,” Aoba mumbles, leaning his head against Mink’s shoulder.

“Do you still want to go out for dinner?” Mink asks, fingers playing with Aoba’s hair absentmindedly.

“Mm, sure. Just gimme half an hour so I can actually walk on my own.”

 


End file.
